In the past, there has been a technology which suppresses an effect of crosstalk between signal lines constituting a signal bus by temporally shifting starts of output of respective signals in the signal bus. In addition, there has been a technology which suppresses an amount of crosstalk between a transmitting unit and a receiving unit by detecting a phase difference between a change point of data transmitted via an electro-optic converting unit and a change point of data received via an opto-electric converting unit, and applying delay control to the transmission data. In addition, there has been a technology which adjusts a transmission skew between channels in parallel optical transmission.
Disclosed as related art are, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 05-274258, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-266668, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 62-278836, and the like.
However, with the above-described related technologies, it is difficult to determine phase relation between data signals of respective channels which data signals are input to an optical transmitting device or an optical receiving device in a configuration that transmits optical signals using the plurality of channels. It is therefore difficult to suppress an effect of crosstalk between channels on transmission quality.
In view of the above, it is desirable to provide an optical transmitting device and an optical receiving device that may suppress an effect of crosstalk between channels on transmission quality.